An School Bus Tail: Wanda Goes West
Uranimated18's movie spoof of "An American Tail: Fievel Goes West" Cast *Fievel - Wanda Li (The Magic School Bus) *Wylie Burp - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Tiger - Winnie the Pooh *Tanya - Keesha Franklin (The Magic School Bus) *Cat R. Waul - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Miss Kitty - Fox (Skunk Fu!) *T.R. Chula - Wolf Boss (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Cat R. Waul's Henchmen - Weasels (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad/The Prince and the Pauper) *Papa - Ralphie Tennelli (The Magic School Bus) *Mama - Phoebe Terese (The Magic School Bus) *Yasha - William Li (The Magic School Bus) *Hawk as Himself Scenes *An School Bus Tail: Wanda Goes West Part 1 - Main Title/Wanda Li's Dreams *An School Bus Tail: Wanda Goes West Part 2 - Wanda Li arrival to Family Dinner *An School Bus Tail: Wanda Goes West Part 3 - Winnie the Pooh and Fox *An School Bus Tail: Wanda Goes West Part 4 - Weasels Attack *An School Bus Tail: Wanda Goes West Part 5 - Tai Lung's Puppet *An School Bus Tail: Wanda Goes West Part 6 - Winnie the Pooh got a letter from Wanda Li *An School Bus Tail: Wanda Goes West Part 7 - Winnie the Pooh Chases the Train *An School Bus Tail: Wanda Goes West Part 8 - "Way Out West" *An School Bus Tail: Wanda Goes West Part 9 - Winnie the Pooh scene *An School Bus Tail: Wanda Goes West Part 10 - Wanda Li gets throw off the Train *An School Bus Tail: Wanda Goes West Part 11 - Welcome to the West *An School Bus Tail: Wanda Goes West Part 12 - The Mirage *An School Bus Tail: Wanda Goes West Part 13 - Dancing Skeleton/Winnie the Pooh the God *An School Bus Tail: Wanda Goes West Part 14 - Indians Attack the Eagle *An School Bus Tail: Wanda Goes West Part 15 - Wanda Li and Winnie the Pooh Reunion *An School Bus Tail: Wanda Goes West Part 16 - "Rawhide (Rolling Song)" *An School Bus Tail: Wanda Goes West Part 17 - Wanda Li Reunion his Family *An School Bus Tail: Wanda Goes West Part 18 - Tai Lung's Evil Plan *An School Bus Tail: Wanda Goes West Part 19 - "Dreams to Dream (Keesha Franklin's Sing)" *An School Bus Tail: Wanda Goes West Part 20 - Keesha Franklin and Fox *An School Bus Tail: Wanda Goes West Part 21 - "The Girl You Left Behind" *An School Bus Tail: Wanda Goes West Part 22 - Wanda Li meets Homer Simpson *An School Bus Tail: Wanda Goes West Part 23 - Wanda Li needs Winnie the Pooh's help *An School Bus Tail: Wanda Goes West Part 24 - Winnie the Pooh's Training Part 1 *An School Bus Tail: Wanda Goes West Part 25 - Winnie the Pooh's Training Part 2 *An School Bus Tail: Wanda Goes West Part 26 - The Battle (Gunfight) *An School Bus Tail: Wanda Goes West Part 27 - The Final Battle *An School Bus Tail: Wanda Goes West Part 28 - The End *An School Bus Tail: Wanda Goes West Part 29 - End Credits/"Dreams to Dream" Movie used *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West Clip used *The Magic School Bus *The Simpsons *The Simpsons Movie *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving *The Tigger Movie *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year *Piglet's Big Movie *Winnie the Pooh *Kung Fu Panda *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Skunk Fu! *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *The Prince and the Pauper Gallery Wanda Li.jpg|Wanda Li as Fievel Keesha01.png|Keesha Franklin as Tanya Ralphie pb01.jpg|Ralphie Tennelli as Papa Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe Terese as Mama Construction01.png|William Li as Yasha Winnie The Pooh.jpeg|Winnie the Pooh as Tiger Fox.png|Fox as Miss Kitty Homer Simpson 2006.png|Homer Simpson as Wylie Burp Tai Lung.jpg|Tai Lung as Cat R. Waul BossWolf2.jpg|Wolf Boss as T.R. Chula Wiw1.jpg|Weasels as Cat R. Waul's Henchmen Hawk-0.jpg|Hawk as Himself Category:Uranimated18 Category:An American Tail: Fievel Goes West Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs